


Cute ears guy

by Miloca



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hints of Jeonghan/Seungcheol established relationship, Jeonghan is a matchmaker, M/M, Woozi/Mingyu - Established Relationship, a little bit of homofobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Wonwoo is mesmerized by someone he doesn't know, just has seen on campus. Jeonghan likes to be a matchmaker and wants to help him too.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started with one idea that changed a lot while I was writing. As usual. lol
> 
> I tried to make it at once, but it's taken so long that I decided to do it in chapters. Please be patient with me. I hope it won't take to long for me to finish it.
> 
> Tags and characters can be added as I write.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is mesmerized by a cute guy.

Jeon Wonwoo was at the parking lot, talking with Lee Jihoon, his best friend, classmate and roommate, when he saw him passing. He couldn't resist to follow the guy with his eyes. Wonwoo had already seen him on campus before, but didn't know his name or wich classes he attended, he only knew that the guy was really handsome in a kind of ethereal way.

Seeing that he had lost his friend's attention, Jihoon asked:

"What are you looking at?"

"Him." Wonwoo pointed with a tilt of his head.

Jihoon looked at the same direction, but didn't see exactly who Wonwoo was looking at, because his attention was distracted by Kim Mingyu, his boyfriend, who was approaching.

"Hey, guys." He passed his arm through Jihoon's shoulder. "I thought we would meet at the bar, but since you waited for me, thanks."

"We weren't waiting for you. Wonwoo forgot about life because of God knows who and you got lucky, because you're early."

Mingyu laughed. One could count on Jihoon to doesn't play soft and always be straightforward. "Yeah, professor Hong dismissed us early. Something happened at his house, I guess. So, let's go? I'm hungry."

"Yes. Come on, Wonwoo, let's eat." Jihoon pushed his friend to the backseat of the car and sat behind the wheel, while Mingyu sat by his side.

 

The bar was managed by Jihoon's friend, Yoon Jeonghan, and was really popular between the university students. Plus, if someone would want to know about anybody or anything else, Jeonghan was the best source.

"You should ask Jeonghan who he is."

"I can't, Mingyu. I don't know anything about him. Jeonghan knows a lot, but he doesn't have divine powers yet."

"You could describe him."

Jihoon was the first one to sit by the counter, shaking his head to the talk and waving to the manager, that caught the last words.

"Describe who?"

"The guy Wonwoo is mesmerized by." Jihoon explained.

Jeonghan's eyes sparkled with the perspective to help another friend to find the someone he liked. He was still congratulating himself because of Jihoon and Mingyu getting together last year, after months of mutual pining. He gestured to the staffs that he would take a break and focused his attention on Wonwoo.

"Sit. Sit. Tell me everything you know about him!"

"I see him on campus from time to time, but not always, usually passing through the parking lot like today, after our Musical Theory class ends."

"So does he go to the Art building?"

"Maybe. I don't know. The Social Science building is on that way too and I have never seen in wich one he goes."

"Have you never followed him?" Jeonghan was shocked.

"No! Why would I do this?"

"Oh, you innocent little lamb... Describe him, then."

"He is as tall as you and Seungcheol hyung, thin, dark hair... Now, he has dark hair now, but I saw him blond already. And pinky-ish, I guess. He has broad shoulders, almost like Mingyu... His ears are cute."

That made Jeonghan blink and brought Jihoon and Mingyu's attention back to Wonwoo.

"His ears?"

"Yes. They are kind of open, flappy," He gestured with his hands pushing his own ears a little off his head. "but not much. I find them cute."

"Wow! You are really crushed on this guy."

Wonwoo shrugged. He couldn't explain why he had barely seen the guy and was helplessly attracted to him, but that was the way he felt.

"Okay! I still can't say who this guy is, but I will find out! I'll help you, my friend!" Jeonghan looked around, checking the tables. "But right now, I need to work. If your guy comes in, call me immediatly."

While the manager fled away, Jihoon looked at his friend with a smirk.

"Cute open-ish ears?"

Mingyu poked his boyfriend.

"Let him be! If anyone asks me, you're the cutest little thing, so..."

"Call me 'little' again and we break up."

"Sorry, babe." Mingyu hidded his smile behind his hand.

"And don't go around saying I'm cute. I'm not cute."

"Of course not."

Mingyu blinked to Wonwoo above Jihoon's head and the both of them disguised their smiles.

 

Later that night, when the trio of friends was a little wasted and the bar started to empty, he entered, making Wonwoo choke on soju.

"He is here."

"Who?" Jihoon asked, without real interest.

"Where is Jeonghan?" Mingyu almost screamed.

"Brat! It's 'Jeonghan hyung'! But did you call me?"

"Wow! You scared me!"

"Sorry." Jeonghan smiled. "Do you need me or not?"

"Yes!" Wonwoo spoke. "The guy I was talking about is here."

"Cute ears guy?" Jeonghan smiled widly. "Show me!"

Wonwoo looked around.

"There, on the table near the jukebox."

"Humm... Oh! Oooh! You don't know who he is?!"

"No."

Jihoon and Mingyu also looked at the person.

"None of you know who he is?" They nodded. "I'm shocked. He is Hong Joshua, majoring in Performing Arts and already working on dramas."

"Wow! Clearly out of my league."

"What?! Why would you say that, Wonwoo? I totally desagree. I don't know him very well but I think you may be to good for him."

"Hong... Any relation with professor Hong?" Mingyu interrupted.

"I don't know"

"What do you know about him, Jeonghan? Or are you just being biased for a friend?"

"When I'm talking about putting people together I don't act biased, Jihoon." Jeonghan looked angry. "As I said, I don't know him well. What I know is that he is bi and I saw him changing companions as someone changes clothes. I don't always see him kissing the people he comes with, or acting boyfriend-ish, so these ones must be friends, but I saw him with a lot of people. I don't judge just by it, I'm only suggesting to proceed with caution."

"Oh, I understand."

"If you want, Wonwoo-nie, I can try to find more about him, but today you shouldn't do anything. You're drunk."

"Yeah. I'm in no shape to meet anyone. But at least I know who he is now. Thank you, hyung."

"You're welcome, dear."

"We should go home."

"Jihoon-ie, did you come driving?"

"Yes, hyung."

"So you'll get a cab or wait for more half an hour for me to drive you home."

Jeonghan lived in the same building as the three. It wasn't far from the bar so he usually went to work by feet, and he liked to take care that none of his customers got to drive drunk, especially his friends.

"We'll wait for you, hyung." Mingyu answered, putting an apazing hand on Jihoon's shoulder.

 

It was almost closing time, so they didn't wait much, soon enough Jeonghan was saying good bye to the last customer. The last one he put on his way home was, curiously, Joshua. The man had came in late but worked really fast on getting totally drunk. Jeonghan had to support him to go out.

"I'll call a cab for you."

"No need, thanks. I live near here, I can walk."

"You're barely standing, man."

"Don't worry. It's just three... Four blocks away." Joshua pointed in the same direction that Jeonghan would take.

An idea crossed the manager's head.

"Don't tell me you live near the *** building?"

"Why?"

"That would be a nice coincidence, 'cause I live there."

"Man, I'm sorry, you're nice, but I'm not in the mood today."

"What? Oh! Don't worry! I'm happily married. I would just offer you a ride home."

"Oh. No, man, I really can walk."

Jeonghan knew when to stop insisting, so he released Joshua and watched him stagger a few steps, almost falling three times in ten steps. He stopped and turned slowly.

"Can I accept that offer? You're right, I can't walk."

"Sure. Wanna come back in? I need to lock everything before we go."

"I will wait here. The fresh air will be good for me."

"Ok. Be right back."

Jeonghan got back in straightly to talk to Wonwoo.

"I just discovered that Cute-ears guy lives in our building and we're giving him a ride home."

"What?" The trio said together, in various tones between amusement and shock.

"He wanted to walk, but he can barely stand and he pointed the direction of his house saying it was four blocks away from here. I connected the dots and guessed right. Now we'll give him a ride home. I'm just sad that right now he worths nothing, because he is completely drunk. Way worse than all of you together."

"Hey! I'm barely tipsy." Jihoon shouted.

"That's exactly my point. Now let me lock everything so we can go."

Jeonghan rushed the process and ten minutes later they were all on the sidewalk. He whispered between his friends.

"Wonwoo should come on the front with me, we need to protect him, unless... Hey!" He shouted, gaining Joshua's attention. "Do you get carsick if you ride on the back?"

"No." He stood up, staggering, but less than before. Stay out probably did him some good, in fact. Joshua even managed on bowing a little to the others.

"Good, but Mingyu gets. He needs to go on the front seat." Jihoon looked angry and was supporting the weight of his boyfriend.

Jeonghan was baffled. On the excitment of the moment, he forgot he wouldn't be driving his own car - or, to be honest, his boyfriend's car - so he quickly apologized to Jihoon.

In the end, Jeonghan drove with Mingyu by his side and Jihoon sat on the back between Wonwoo and Joshua. It took about five minutes for them to arrive at their building. They took the elevator together too. Joshua was the first one to get out, after thanking them, because he lived on the third floor. The others lived on the fifth.

Jihoon and Wonwoo had been sharing the apartment since the beginning of college - almost three years ago. Six months after starting dating, Mingyu had moved in. And Jeonghan lived in the door in front of them.

As usual, when the elevator door opened, they saw Seungcheol waiting for Jeonghan by their apartment door.

"Hi, guys." He greeted before hugging his boyfriend. "Hi, babe."

"Hi, babe." Jeonghan kissed him and turned back. "Jihoon, once more, I'm sorry. I got caught in the moment."

"I already forgave you. We're fine. Good night."

"Good night."

The shorter of them all pulled his roommates through their door and, as the sober one, had to make both Mingyu and Wonwoo take showers before going to sleep.

 

~*~

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

The weekend passed without them seeing each other. Wonwoo had left the apartment a lot of times, since it was his weekend to do laundry and buy groceries, but not once he got any glimpse of Joshua. By monday, he had almost given up, so it was quite a surprise to see him when he, Jihoon and Mingyu were leaving for college.

Joshua greeted them first. He had had a bad hangover on Saturday, but he wasn't the kind of drunk who forgets what he does or happens, so he remembered the ride home.

Wonwoo was, usually, a shy guy, but something made him ask after greeting.

"Are you going to the university?"

"I'm sorry?"

Joshua was startled and Wonwoo blushed of embarassment. Jihoon couldn't take his friend's pining anymore so he interveined.

"We have seeing you on our university, ****. So Wonwoo wanna know if you're going there, probably to offer you a ride."

The small man looked so done with the conversation, despite being the one talking, that almost did Joshua laugh.

"Yeah, I go there. I have the first period and usually take the bus, but if it won't trouble you, I could use the ride. I'm late already."

Jihoon glimpsed to Wonwoo and saw him petrified.

"Not a problem, let's go." He looked back. "Hey, Mingyu, let's go!"

"Yes, babe! Bye, Jeonghan hyung!"

Jeonghan had went down with the trio on his way to the laundry room, and watched everything from behind. He did good again, he was having this feeling, even not knowing Joshua well. The manager was just hoping that it wouldn't take forever to Wonwoo and Joshua to get together. The wait on Jihoon and Mingyu's case almost drove him crazy.

 

The drive was quiet, only the music coming from the radio filling the space for a while. Jihoon looked on the rearview and saw Wonwoo and Joshua in each corner of the car and looking outside the respective windows. He didn't want to intervene, but for his own good, he poked Mingyu and gestured for him to do something. Mingyu sighed but complied.

"Joshua... I don't know if you're a hyung or not, sorry."

"I was born in 1995."

"Oh. You're equal with Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung, and older than us."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Jihoon-ie and Wonwoo hyung were born in 1996 and I in 1997."

Jihoon sighed listening the intimate way Mingyu talked about him, but if Joshua hadn't yet figured they were a couple, he would soon do.

"Okay."

"Jeonghan hyung told us you're an Art student."

"Yes. My major is in Performing Arts. If you saw me around university, I figure you do Art courses as well?"

"Me and Jihoon are majoring in Music. Mingyu is a Social Science student."

"So you live together and study almost together?"

"Yes. Mingyu moved approximately six months ago? Is that it?" Mingyu nodded. "After he and Jihoon started dating."

"How long have you been living in our building? I moved in a year and a half ago."

"Pratically three years. We" Wonwoo pointed to himself and Jihoon. "are friends since high school, so we did a deal to share the bills trough college."

"Nice. I moved 'cause I couldn't stay at my parents anymore. We have different expectations for my life."

Joshua was suddenly serious and Wonwoo got himself thinking about something totally different to talk, but Mingyu didn't notice it and did a question that made Joshua close himself again.

"Hyung, this can be completely unrelated, but I got that you're a Hong? Any relation with Professor Hong, from Political Science?"

"He probably wishes I wasn't." Joshua hissed.

"What?"

Mingyu didn't hear him and Wonwoo barged in.

"So you work, already, right? Jeonghan hyung said you are on some drama, or was. He wasn't specific."

Joshua was startled by the sudden change of topic, but smiled.

"Jeonghan, the manager... I barely know him, but he looks like someone who knows a lot about everybody."

"His work facilitates it." Jihoon talked. "But Jeonghan is a social butterfly, he lives to make conversation, to get to know people and all this. I admire how Seungcheol handles it."

"I don't know who Seungcheol is, but I'm guessing he is Jeonghan's husband."

"Well, they aren't married because it isn't legal, but they're boyfriends since, I don't know... Forever?"

Wonwoo said and looked to Jihoon for validation.

"If I'm not mistaken, they're together for five or six years now. They live together since before we moved in. How do you know that Jeonghan says that Seungcheol is his husband?"

"He was being super nice on Friday, so I thought he was hitting on me. When I refused him, he corrected me saying he is happily married."

"Jeonghan hyung is basically a good parent. He cares about everybody. He never lets a drunk person leave the bar unattended."

At that moment, Jihoon finished parking and they got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride." Joshua bowed.

"No need." Jihoon said. "If you see us by the end of classes, you can go home with us too."

"Thanks, but I have work today. See you around."

They waved while Joshua went away.

"He seems to be nice, but he has issues."

"I noted, Jihoon."

The trio started walking slowly.

"Wich issue? You interrupted when I asked about professor Hong, Wonwoo hyung, I don't even know if he answered."

"This is the issue. He answered hissing and was closing himself, so I intervined. They are related, but he said professor Hong would probably prefer they didn't. I'm guessing this is the problem he has at his house."

"Oh... Professor Hong is all strict. Now I'm curious if the problem is Joshua hyung's majoring or sexuality."

"Maybe or probably both." Jihoon said.

"Yeah... But you can't ask him, Mingyu."

"I know. Don't worry, hyung, I won't. Now I need to go to the library. Bye, hyung. Bye, babe!"

"Bye."

 

~*~


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know wich kind of classes the majoring I chose for the guys have, exactly, so I'm pretty much making them up. Sorry if I get to wild with them.
> 
> It wasn't my intention that this got so dramatic.

On Tuesday, Wonwoo crossed path with Joshua while he was going to Interpretation class. They walked side by side for a while.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Wonwoo fought with himself for almost a minute to get trough his shyness and speak again.

"How was work yesterday? Was it related with acting?"

"Oh, no. I do some shifts on a Cafe, I don't have good actor jobs yet, so I need to make money with odd jobs."

"That's cool. I worked on a cafe for a while too, now I have an internship working with a producer."

"Nice! Is it good?

"Yeah. The Man is really nice and lets me work on real music. I spent a month in another internship before him, and all I did there was serve bevareges for the employees during meetings and that kind of thing."

"That sucks. But this new one looks really nice. I tried an internship on a studio once, but basically they explored me, I hadn't a fixed schedule and lost a lot of classes, so I gave up and found the Cafe. I keep doing tests and do as much extras as I can, but it's too uncertain to keep me going."

"I understand. Hey, if someday you need help, you can reach on us, or Jeonghan hyung. Any of us will be happy to help, or try, at least."

"Even Jihoon? He doesn't look too approachable."

"It's just that he has that bad-tough-guy look, but he is really nice, doesn't talk much, but he always helps his friends."

"Thanks."

Wonwoo smiled while looking around.

"Oh, my professor is here. I need to go."

"Me too. See you around, Wonwoo."

"See you, hyung."

 

The classes had ended on Wednesday, Jihoon and Mingyu were waiting for Wonwoo in the parking lot when Joshua approached them.

"Hi."

"Hi, hyung." Mingyu greeted while Jihoon just nodded.

"Are you, by any chance, going home?"

"Yeah. You can go with us, we're just waiting Wonwoo."

"Thanks."

They were small talking when professor Hong passed by them. Mingyu was hugging Jihoon, one hand entwined in his boyfriend's. He saw the professor and, even knowing about the possible issues between him and his new friend, greeted the older.

"Hi, professor Hong!"

Joshua stiffened his spine and turned just sufficiently to see his father, but the professor didn't acknowledge him, looking at his student comfortably hugging another man. An expression of disgust took over the older man face and he walked away without replying Minguy, that stood there shocked.

"What just happened?"

Joshua sighed sadly.

"Did my father know that you're gay?"

"I don't think so... I don't exactly go around saying that I am. He acted like that because he saw me hugging Jihoon?" Mingyu was still shocked, but a little bit of angry was bubbling inside him. Jihoon was fully angry, but holding himself.

"Yes. He is homofobic."

"Who?" Wonwoo arrived.

"Professor Hong, aka my father." Joshua answered emontioless. "And I have to warn you, Mingyu, that he will probably be really hard on you from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"Jihoon-ie." Mingyu holded him. "I heard stories about gay students that changed professors because of professor Hong's actions, I thought they were exagerations because he is usually so nice, but after this I believe in the stories."

"What happened?" Wonwoo still didn't get what happened.

"Professor Hong passed by us a minute ago, I greeted him, but he didn't answer and looked at me with disgust because I was hugging Jihoon-ie." Mingyu explained, his voice full of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Mingyu."

"It isn't your fault, Joshua hyung. I admired him, he is a great teacher, but now... I'm really desapointed. And I can't stop myself on feeling sorry about you, hyung, I'll have to deal with him in class from now on, but you... He is your family."

"Yeah."

The mood was really down and it took some time for any of them to speak again. In the end, Mingyu talked directly to Jihoon:

"Can we go home now? I wanna cuddles and ice cream."

"Sure."

They got in the car and travelled quiet.

 

A few days later, Wonwoo met Joshua in the lobby of their building.

"Hey, Joshua hyung."

"Oh, hi, Wonwoo."

"Doing okay, hyung?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

Joshua was avoiding eye contact and looking uneasy. That added up to Wonwoo's suspicion.

"Are you avoiding us, hyung?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"Right now you are trying to scape from me. Yesterday I called you when you crossed the uni's parking lot and you literally ran away. During the weekend, Mingyu saw you and tried to talk to you, but you ignored him too. What am I supposed to think?

Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadied himself and looked at Wonwoo.

"Sorry. You're right."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I... I feel bad for what happened with Mingyu and don't know what to do about it. He was so upset after my father..." Joshua shrugged and sighed.

"First of all, what happened isn't your fault, none of us blame you or think less about you because of that. Second, Mingyu is getting over it. Third, you was afected by what happened too, so you probably should feel sorry about yourself, but don't push us away. I know we aren't close, actually I don't even know if we can be called friends yet, but I'm speaking for me, Jihoon and Mingyu, we want to be your friends."

Wonwoo was hurt. He knew part of this feeling was because he had a crush on Joshua and, after finding out who he was and getting to know him a little, it wasn't nice to be pushed away. However, mostly he was hurt because he had the clear impression that Joshua didn't have friends with whom he could talk about his problems, and that was the sadest part of all that.

"I'm sorry, I talked too much. Don't mind me, please. I need to go to my internship now. Bye, hyung, be well."

He left without waiting for an answer from Joshua, that just stood there looking a little overwelmed.

 

In the next day, Joshua took the elevator to go to work and met Jeonghan and another guy. Since they had their hands entwined, he guessed that was the 'husband'.

"Hello, Joshua!"

"Hi, Jeonghan."

"Finally I have the opontunity to introduce you to my boyfriend - he doesn't like when I introduce him as husband -," He winked, making Joshua smile. "Choi Seungcheol. Babe, this is Hong Joshua."

They bowed to each other.

"How are you doing? Going to classes?"

"I'm fine. Going to work."

"Tell me when you will appear on a drama or film again, I wanna see."

"I haven't done any acting jobs lately, but I'll let you know. Thanks."

"This is what friends are for." Jeonghan winked to him. "Have a good evening, Shua!"

Joshua smiled because of the nickname.

"You too, Jeonghan. And Seungcheol."

They parted ways after exiting the building. Joshua was thinking that Jeonghan had been filled in about what happened between him and the others, that talk about 'friends' was a little bit suspicious. But the idea didn't surprise him, he knew they were friends. However, it made him reflect about everything that happened lately.

 

A few more days passed before Joshua went looking for Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jihoon to talk. He searched for them in college that friday and found them having lunch together in the dining hall. They were alone at a table and he approached.

"Hey, guys, can I sit here?"

"Yes." Jihoon answered.

Mingyu gave him a little smile, but Wonwoo barely looked at Joshua.

The actor was planning on eating first and talking after, but he changed his mind.

"I wanna apologize with you. You offered me friendship and I returned it in the worst way I could. I mean, I didn't want to be like that, but I mishandled everything." He had the full attention of the others at that point. "I try to convince myself that what my father does doesn't affect me anymore, but it does, especially when he goes against other people. What he did to you, Mingyu, really bothered me and I blamed myself, I know it isn't my fault, but I still blame me. I think that if I wasn't what- who I am, maybe he wouldn't be like this."

"You're wrong, I really doubt he began being prejudiced because of you."

"I know, Wonwoo. He always was. Logically, I know, but emotionally is different. Since I left my house I'm better in asuring myself that I am not the one to blame for his behaviour, but suddenly something happens and I'm blaming myself again. Then I move away from people and isolate myself, because it's easier if I can lie to myself thinking I am the only one who have to deal with him."

"Hyung, last week, in the day we met you, did something happen at your house? He ended the class earlier."

"Yes. I went there to visit my mom and he found out."

"Oh."

"I can't say she really understands me, but she supports me no matter what. But her health isn't good, I moved out because she was always very stressed seeing us fight, and getting worse because of this. I try to visit her from time to time, only when I know my father isn't at home. At the times he finds out he rushes home and expells me."

"This is terrible!"

They were all horrified. Wonwoo was speechless, fists closed so tight his knuckles were white. Jihoon looked composed, but he was infuriated and holding Mingyu's hand tightly. The last one was the only composed enough to continue the conversation. Joshua's semblant showed sadness and tiredness. Mingyu looked at the others.

"Joshua hyung, you have friends here. We'll support you. And friends disagree sometimes, we just need to talk like now to fix things."

"Mingyu is right. Thanks for explaining everything to us, hyung." Jihoon talked. "We may need a little time to absorb all you told us, but I'm here for you, as Gyu said."

They looked at Wonwoo, he appeared to be facing a hard time. Actually his feelings were a mess, but about one thing he was certain, his crush coming to be corresponded or not.

"You're my friend."

That put a smile in Joshua's face and made him breathe lighter.

 

~*~


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They develop.

After the talk, all was settled between them. Joshua talked with any of them he encountered freely, turned into a regular on rides to college and sometimes going home, had lunch together at college, etc.

Two weeks passed calmly, with no problems. Jihoon had just parked the car when Mingyu stormed out, running to the Social Science building.

"What's the rush for?" Joshua asked.

"His class is suspitious that they will have a surprise test today." Jihoon said. "The professor did this with another class last week and, apparently, he gives hints before doing it. Mingyu's classmates got suspitious and they were discussing yesterday at their group chat. They think today is their day."

"I hate surprise tests." Wonwoo added. "i get all nervous and can't calm down even if I'm up to date with the subject."

"Really?"

"Oh, you didn't see him in exams season yet. He becomes a stressed mess."

"You get stressed too, Jihoon."

"Yeah, but not like you. It's barely bearable."

"How about you, hyung?" Wonwoo was feeling pretty comfortable around Joshua after all, and wasn't having more problems talking with him. In reality, he was supressing his crush, but he couldn't say he was sad while befriending him, so he would keep it that way for awhile more.

"Usually, I don't get too stressed." They reached the point in the Art building where they parted ways. "Oh! I have a casting test today at lunch, so I'll meet you at the bar only."

"Okay, good luck!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Joshua went away waving to them and trying to hold a smile. The more he knew him, the more he was finding Wonwoo cute. He was quiet, but smart and funny. Even when he was just reading in a corner (and Joshua saw that when he went to their apartment one afternoon to talk to Jihoon) it was interesting to observe Wonwoo, because he got to immersed in the book and - kind of out of nowhere - smiled or grumbled something.

 

At the end of the classes, Joshua was walking to the exit of the university - he had came back after his test - when he heard someone calling him and turned to look back.

"Wonwoo! I thought you were at the bar with the guys already."

"I had to stay behind because of a new project for one of my classes that I can't do with Jihoon."

"You don't do this class together?"

"No, our professor expressively prohibited us from working together 'cause we need to explore different experiences." He was laughing. "Actually we even prefer this way, we frequently disagree when we work together."

"So why do you keep doing projects together?"

"Because some of the professors like it. The truth is that, despite the disagreements, we work well together, and sometimes we choose one project each and work alone and just present as if we had done it together."

"Smart move!"

"We know." They laughed.

"This specific project can be done alone, only if I choose to do with a classmate that I can't do with Jihoon. I was doing some research on the topic."

"So you'll do it alone?"

"Yes. I already have an idea."

Wonwoo explained a little about what it was about while they walked to the bar. They were almost there when he remembered that Joshua had had done a test.

"How was your casting test?"

"Good. There were a lot of people, but it looks like they'll need a lot of cameos, so I may have a chance."

"Nice!"

"If I get in it'll probably be something really small, like appearing in the crowd, but they pay for it and I can put on my resume, so it's valid."

"Sure it is! I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks."

That said they entered the bar and were almost knocked out by the music. There were two people in the small stage in the end of the bar, and they were dancing to some exciting kpop song, that Wonwoo recognized as Highlight by Seventeen. The bar was packed, so they would never be able to find Jihoon and Mingyu if the music hadn't finished right after they got in and Jeonghan had walked to the stage.

"As much as I love my baby brother Chan and enjoy a lot seeing him dancing with his bff Minghao, the show is over and I will lower the volume of the music so you can talk, everybody." He was turning off the microphone when he saw Wonwoo and Joshua at the door. "Wonwoo-nie, JiGyu are at the table close to the jukebox."

Wonwoo was bright red, but answered anyway.

"Thanks, hyung!" He whispered to Joshua: "Why am I friend with such a flashy guy?"

The other only laughed.

 

They approached the table and noted some tension in their friends. Joshua wasn't so intimate yet, so he just sat in one of the chairs and smiled in greet. The tension appeared to come from Mingyu, so Wonwoo asked what was wrong.

"I really had a surprise test today, oral and each student alone with the professor."

"Wow. Is this the reason you didn't have lunch with us?"

"Yes. I didn't have lunch at all. Some of the students got out of the room in twenty-thirty minutes, others took almost an hour. The others waiting didn't risk the chance to lose the test, because Professor Hong wasn't calling us in order."

At the mention of his father's name, Joshua tensed up a bit.

"Oh, how did it go, Gyu?" Wonwoo was concerned with what he would hear next.

"If I was clueless that he is treating me different since that day in the parking lot, he would probably screw me, but I didn't let he put me down. It took me one and a half hour, but I got out with an 100% concept."

"You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, but I feel good. One battle won, one more to go at the end of the semester. And get the spoiler: I will win again."

Wonwoo congratulated Mingyu with a high five.

"How different is he treating you?" Joshua asked quietly, as if he was afraid to know.

"Basically, he liked me before and don't like anymore." Mingyu shrugged. "Hyung, don't worry, he isn't being extreme, he just isn't pleasant with me anymore. Some of my classmates noted and I only said that people change."

"I'm sorry."

"Hyung, it isn't your fault. I know how to deal with this. I'll show professor Hong that I'm no less just because I'm gay. Who knows? Maybe this even help him open his mind a bit."

Wonwoo put a reassuring hand in Joshua's shoulder.

"We need to celebrate. Joshua's test was good and he has chances to get a job and our Mingyu got an 100%. Let's drink!"

"Two good news! I agree!" Jihoon talked, sinalizing to one of the waiters to bring them beverages.

Joshua leaned closer to Wonwoo, as if searching or thanking him for his support. Maybe Mingyu was right, maybe not, but he already had more people with him. This should be celebrated.

 

~*~


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue developing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that it took too long to update. I won't make excuses, just I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again.

After that night on the bar, they were kept apart because exams' week of the middle of the semester started. They still messaged each other, and met on rides or in the library but that was all. Joshua was able to see a fully stressed Wonwoo, even tho Jihoon warned him that that wasn't theirs friend worst version. By friday afternoon, Joshua was tired and just wanted to relax, so he went by his friends' apartment, to see if anyone was willing to do nothing with him.

Mingyu opened the door for him and let him in.

"Hey, hyung."

"Hey, Mingyu. Are you done studying?"

"Yeah. But just me. Jihoon-ie and Wonwoo are busy with some projects they have to deliver in the next days. Do you need anything?"

"No, nothing serious. I came to see if any of you would like to chill out. I'm tired of seeing my books."

"Sure! I'm available! Wanna see some movie?"

"Something that we don't need to think too much to understand."

"Of course. Let's search on Netflix."

They spent a few hours like that, watching some meaningless movie online and just chilling on sprawled on the sofa, the rest of the apartment silent. They were on the middle of the second movie when something else was heard. Joshua raised his head from the sofa's arm.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"This music."

Mingyu lowered the volume of the TV and listened too.

"One of the hyungs must have unplugged the headphone of the computer to listen to what they're doing out loud."

Joshua seemed confused so Mingyu explained more.

"When they're composing, they work with headphones to focus only on the music. After some time they take it of and listen to what they have done without the phone so they can feel how it works aloud."

"Oh, I get it."

They listened a little more.

"This is Wonwoo." Mingyu said and the endearment sparkling on Joshua's eyes enhanced.

"I thought he only rapped." He said quietly.

"He usually does, but he can sing too. Did you see him rapping already?"

"No. We were talking the other day and he told me he was a rapper so I assumed he only rap."

"It is what he is really comfortable with, but he likes to sing too."

"Nice."

The music sudenly stopped and they heard a door being opened, a few seconds later Wonwoo showed up on the living room.

"Uh- Hei, hyung."

"Hi, Wonwoo."

"I'll see if Jihoon-ie needs anything, he is locked up for hours."

Mingyu didn't even know why he explained his exit, he didn't think the other two listened to him, anyway.

Wonwoo stood frozen for a little while, uncertain on what to do, his will to be close to Joshua battling with his shyness. In the end, he went to the sofa and sat, not too close, but close enough to Joshua without blushing madly.

"How long you've been here?"

"A couple of hours, maybe more. I was sick of looking at my books."

"I know the feeling, I spent my day working on one song and don't feel like I can look at my mixing machine anymore."

"Is it what you played just now?" Wonwoo nodded and averted Joshua's eyes. "I like it!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Is it for that project you told me about that day, before exams' week started?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Very nice! Your voice is low but smooth. I liked a lot. Is it finished?"

"Not yet." Wonwoo new he was blushing now.

"Will you let me listen when you finish?"

"Y- yes. Sure... Sure!"

They, then, talked about how Wonwoo was aplying his research on the music. Almost one hour later, Mingyu made Jihoon walk out of his room and they ordered food. The rest of the night was spent talking and watching more meaningless movies together.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's just a fluffy chapter. I'm using it to connect back with the story and I'll try not to let you without new updates for too long again.
> 
> Tell me what you're thinking on the comments or talk to me on twitter, please. I promise I'm nice. ^^


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long.

One week later, Mingyu found Joshua at the library in one of their time offs and sat with him. They were studying quietly until the younger received a text. He read it and lifted his head up.

"Hey, hyung." Mingyu whispered, gaining Joshua's attention. "Do you wanna see Jihoon and Wonwoo hyung presenting songs?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Remember that project they were working on last week?"

"Yes."

"They will show to the professor and class in the next period and we can watch. Wanna go?"

"Won't we be intruding?"

"No! Jihoon-ie just asked me to go. I said I was with you and he said to invite you too!"

"Okay, then."

Joshua was still a bit uncertain, but he was too curious, so he accompanied Mingyu to the Art's building and to an small auditorium. Mingyu got in first and Joshua stood behind, practically hidden.

The presentation started with Jihoon. He greeted the audience and said the name of the song was "Simple", then he sat at the piano and started to play and sing. The melody was sweet, but the lyrics were a reflection about happiness. Joshua felt touched by it. He saw that Mingyu was really emotional at the end of the song and put a hand on his shoulder as support.

After Jihoon was Wonwoo's turn and Joshua didn't know why, but he was nervous.

Wonwoo greeted the audience, presented his song as "Here for you", grabbed his guitar and started to play along with the instrumental record he had prepared and sang. Joshua was mesmerized by his voice, deep and soothing. His song talked about caring so much about someone that he didn't mind being just friend with the person, even tho he had fallen in love with them, because all he wanted was for said person to be happy.

The song brought tears to Joshua's eyes. He felt a warmth engulfing him, as if the song was for him, to say to him that everything was going to be okay, that he had support no matter what. His mind was saying that that didn't make sense, but his heart was fluttering. Just when his heart was winning over his mind, a thought hit Joshua: if the song was for him, that meant Wonwoo loved him? That couldn't be. Right?

Joshua panicked and fled out of the room, but Wonwoo had seen him already. He got rid of his colleagues congratulating him and exited the room, following after him. Jihoon and Mingyu watched all that and looked at each other, wondering about what would happen.

 

Wonwoo reached Joshua only when they were in the middle of the patio, the singer held the actor by the arm and made him stop. They were panting.

"I didn't know you were watching the presentation."

"Mingyu invited me, he said Jihoon called him. I knew I was intruding, I shouldn't be there, I'm sorry."

Wonwoo stood firm, staring at Joshua, that couldn't look directly at him.

"You wasn't intruding, I was just surprised." He breathed deeply, gathering his bravery in sight of the other's nervousness. "Why did you run in the end?"

"I- I don't know."

Wonwoo felt a shiver run through Joshua's body over the arm he was still holding. He looked around spotting a banch and pulled Joshua over there. They sat, Wonwoo turned toward the other. He needed to ask, he needed answers.

"You wanted to hear the music when it was finished, what do you think?" The singer tried to keep his expression light tho, not to scare the actor and make him even more nervous.

"Was that the same song you were working that day I heard a bit?" Joshua was astonished.

"Yes." Wonwoo smiled.

"It sounded different. And I hadn't quite figured the lyrics that day."

"I did a few adjustments after that day. So what do you think? Did you like it?"

"Yes!" Was Joshua's immediate and sincere answer. He wanted to say more, to ask if it was made for someone - maybe him, but both his heart and mind were racing yet, so he stayed quiet.

Wonwoo couldn't figure what Joshua was thinking, he just sensed that it had more to that than just a 'yes'. Maybe he would have to say something himself, take initiative. He was having a lot of those moments since he had met Joshua, what was funny, because he had always been really shy, but maybe having feelings for someone made him change a bit.

"Can you elaborate?" He asked and waited.

Joshua fidgeted a bit, took a deep breath and raised his eyes to look into Wonwoo's eyes.

"'Here for you' touched me, deeply. Like... Like if it was made for me. But!" He said before the singer could say anything. "But if it was made for me and I understood right, then you... Then you like me and..."

Wonwoo was shocked. He got closer to Joshua and tightened the hold on the other's arm.

"And what?"

"And I think- No. I know I like you back."

The singer couldn't hold back a smile. The actor smiled back.

"Did I understand the song right?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Y- Yes."

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with poetry and lyrics and the message is more important than that on Wonwoo's music, that is why I only described it.  
> For Jihoon I chose Simple because is already his solo and I just love the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
